Special Lunch Box For Naruto
by Hikasya
Summary: Satsuko dan Hinata saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto. Mereka belajar memasak dan membuatkan bekal makan siang spesial untuk Naruto. Mereka ingin sekali menjadi pacarnya Naruto. Jadi, siapakah yang berhasil merebut hati Naruto melalui kotak bekal makan siang? Fic untuk Saus Kacang.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Satsuko atau Narutofemsasu**

 **Genre: romance/friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (Kota Konoha)**

 **Senin, 21 Desember 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Saus Kacang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPECIAL LUNCH BOX FOR NARUTO**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo dan bermata lavender, berpakaian seragam sekolah. Umurnya sekitar 16 tahun. Ia duduk di kelas 10-C. Namanya Hyuga Hinata.

Ia sedang berdiri di dekat sebuah pintu kelas, dengan papan kayu di atas pintu kelas yang bertuliskan "10-A". Sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya, ia mengintip ke dalam kelas. Hendak mencari sosok seseorang yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Seseorang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan. Umur 16 tahun. Termasuk laki-laki yang pendiam dan tenang di kelasnya.

Tentu saja, Naruto yang dicarinya sudah ada di dalam kelasnya. Hanya Naruto seorang yang baru saja datang ke kelasnya. Tiada yang lain.

Lalu Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut. Dengan langkah yang pelan, dia terus maju untuk menghampiri Naruto. Naruto sedang duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Sibuk membaca buku pelajaran.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkah Hinata yang begitu pelan mampu menyadarkan konsentrasi Naruto. Bola mata biru Naruto mengarah pada Hinata yang semakin dekat ke arahnya.

"Hinata!" kata Naruto sedikit kaget ketika Hinata sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia heran mengapa gadis yang dikenalnya ini, menemuinya sepagi ini.

Secara langsung, Hinata menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal untuk Naruto.

SREK!

Naruto memandang kotak bekal yang disodorkan Hinata padanya. Ia keheranan. Kedua tangannya meletakkan buku yang dibacanya tadi, di atas meja.

"Ini apa?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tersentak. Raut wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ia gugup.

"I-Ini ... I-Ini adalah makanan untukmu, Naruto. A-Aku yang memasaknya sendiri. Se-Sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kamu sudah memberikan bekal makananmu untukku, waktu aku kelaparan saat menjalani MOS. Wa-Waktu itu, aku lupa membawa makananku sendiri, kamu ingat, kan?"

Naruto termangu sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Iya, aku ingat kok, Hinata."

"Ka-Kalau begitu, terimalah bekal makanan ini. A-Aku bersusah payah membuatnya untukmu. Se-Semoga kamu suka."

"Iya, terima kasih, Hinata."

"Ke-Kembali."

Naruto menerima kotak bekal dari tangan Hinata. Hinata senang karena Naruto mau menerima kotak bekalnya itu. Ia tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"A-Aku mau balik lagi ke kelasku dulu. Sa-Sampai nanti, Naruto!"

"Ya, Hinata, sampai nanti!"

Setelah itu, Hinata segera berlari cepat meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto menatap kepergiannya dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

SET!

Saat Hinata lewat di mulut pintu kelas, bersamaan muncul seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam raven. Bermata hitam kelam. Kulitnya putih. Umur 16 tahun. Namanya Uchiha Satsuko. Teman sekelasnya Naruto.

JIIITS!

Pandangan dua gadis itu beradu tajam. Mereka berwajah sinis antara satu sama lainnya. Tampak aliran listrik bermuatan tegang di kedua mata mereka. Karena mereka adalah rival abadi.

Betapa tidak, Satsuko dan Hinata adalah teman sekolah dari TK sampai SMA sekarang. Lalu Satsuko pindah sekolah karena harus ikut Ayahnya yang pindah dinas kerja ke kota lain, pada saat Satsuko duduk di kelas 4 SD. Kemudian, ketika masuk SMA di Konoha Senior High School, Satsuko adalah anak baru yang masuk ke dalam kelasnya Naruto. Jadi, Hinata sangat kaget plus senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman lamanya yang sudah terpisah hampir enam tahun lamanya.

Biarpun mereka berteman sejak TK, tapi mereka juga saling bersaing dalam urusan yang namanya cinta. Mereka menjadi rival abadi yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan cinta. Apalagi sekarang, mereka saling jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang sama yaitu Naruto.

Mengapa bisa begitu jadinya?

Pasalnya Naruto pernah memberikan kotak bekal miliknya untuk Hinata, pada saat acara MOS di sekolah. Sesuai instruksi dari senior yang membimbing para anak baru pada saat MOS. Para anak baru harus membawa bekal makanan sendiri dari rumah. Jadi, bagi siapa yang tidak membawa bekal makanan sendiri, maka harus siap dihukum oleh senior yang membimbing. Itulah peraturannya.

Karena tidak membawa bekal makanannya sendiri, Hinata dihukum oleh senior yang membimbingnya. Ia harus lari keliling lapangan sekolah sebanyak 10 kali. Kebetulan Naruto juga ada di lapangan itu. Mereka berbeda kelompok. Naruto kasihan melihat Hinata yang tampak kelelahan saat lari keliling lapangan.

Setelah itu, Naruto menemui Hinata yang duduk di salah satu bangku di bawah pohon rindang, tepatnya di taman sekolah. Ia memberikan kotak bekal miliknya sendiri untuk Hinata. Hinata termangu dan sempat menolak penawaran Naruto itu. Tapi, Naruto tetap ingin memberikan kotak bekalnya untuk Hinata. Dia tidak mau tahu lagi. Hinata harus menerimanya. Dengan terpaksa, Hinata menerima kotak bekal itu. Membuat Naruto senang karena Hinata mau mengambil makanan miliknya itu.

Sejak saat itulah, Hinata jatuh cinta pandangan pertama pada Naruto. Dia jatuh cinta karena kebaikan Naruto. Dia pun bertekad akan membalas kebaikan Naruto itu. Ia belajar memasak mati-matian agar bisa mendapatkan cinta Naruto. Ia ingin membuat menu istimewa untuk laki-laki yang disukainya ini.

Begitulah tentang awal Hinata jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Lain lagi dengan Satsuko.

Satsuko malah membenci Naruto karena ia pernah bertabrakan dengan Naruto di koridor, pada saat ia sedang mencari kelasnya. Satsuko marah dan mengatakan kalimat yang sangat menyinggung hati Naruto. Sehingga membuat Naruto naik pitam mendengarnya dan langsung membentak Satsuko dengan keras. Terjadilah pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka, mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang lewat di koridor itu.

Lama-lama Naruto menaruh hati pada Satsuko. Apalagi Satsuko duduk bersebelahan pula dengannya. Membuat hubungan mereka semakin memanas dan semakin dekat.

Begitulah ceritanya.

Kini Satsuko masih beradu pandang tajam dengan Hinata. Mereka terus bersaing untuk mendapatkan perhatian Naruto.

Lalu mereka mengakhiri aksi pandang tajam tidak jelas begitu. Hinata bergegas pergi ke kelasnya. Sedangkan Satsuko pergi ke dalam kelasnya sekarang.

Mendapati Naruto yang sedang tersenyum sambil memegang kotak bekal milik Hinata tadi, Satsuko pun memasang wajah yang sewot. Begitu dekat di mejanya sendiri, ia menghentakkan tasnya di atas meja hingga berbunyi keras.

BRAAK!

Otomatis membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Satsuko.

"Eh, Satsuko? Kamu rupanya. Kenapa kamu meletakkan tas sampai sekasar begitu? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang keheranan.

Satsuko mendelik ke arah Naruto.

"Berisik!" Satsuko menunjuk ke arah kotak bekal yang dipegang oleh Naruto."Itu kotak bekal siapa? Apa itu punyamu?"

Naruto melihat kotak bekal yang ditunjuk Satsuko tadi. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum lagi.

"Oh, ini. Kotak bekal ini dikasih sama Hinata. Dia baik sekali karena sudah membuat makanan untukku."

Satsuko terdiam sambil memperhatikan kotak bekal itu dengan seksama. Ia pun menurunkan tangannya.

JIIITS!

Seketika wajah Satsuko menjadi sewot lagi. Dia tidak suka melihatnya.

"Ternyata dari Hinata rupanya. Tapi, aku tidak suka."

"Kenapa kamu tidak suka?"

"Ha-Habisnya, yang aku tahu kalau Hinata tidak pandai memasak. Pasti masakannya tidak enak dan akan membuatmu mati sehabis memakannya. Makanannya itu beracun, tahu."

BETS!

Dengan cepat, Satsuko menyambar kotak bekal itu dari tangan Naruto. Naruto tersentak. Ia bangkit berdiri dan langsung ingin merebut kotak bekal itu dari tangan Satsuko.

"HEI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SATSUKO! KEMBALIKAN KOTAK BEKAL ITU!" bentak Naruto yang menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil kembali kotak bekal itu. Tapi, Satsuko berusaha menjauhkan kotak bekal itu dari jangkauan tangan Naruto.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENGEMBALIKANNYA! AKU AKAN MEMBUANG MAKANAN INI KE TONG SAMPAH SEKARANG JUGA!"

"HENTIKAN ITU, SATSUKO! KAU SUDAH KETERLALUAN! KEMBALIKAN KOTAK BEKAL ITU! CEPAT!"

"TIDAK MAU! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"SATSUKO! KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMUAKKAAAAAN!"

GREP!

Naruto berhasil mencegah Satsuko yang ingin membuang makanan itu ke tong sampah. Dengan cara memeluk Satsuko dari belakang, cara ampuh ini terbukti mampu mendiamkan Satsuko yang sudah bertindak terlalu jauh. Satsuko memang terdiam dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

Kesempatan emas ini, dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Naruto. Ia berhasil mengambil kotak bekal itu dari tangan Satsuko. Ia senang karena kotak bekal dari Hinata itu, berhasil didapatkannya kembali.

"Syukurlah, kotak bekal ini berhasil kudapatkan," kata Naruto yang tertawa senang sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Satsuko."Aku tidak sabar mencicipi hasil masakan Hinata ini. Pasti enak sekali. Tidak seperti tundinganmu yang salah, dasar Teme baka!"

Sementara Satsuko yang mematung karena dia mendapatkan pelukan yang mendadak dari Naruto, ia tidak merasa tersinggung oleh perkataan Naruto tadi. Wajahnya masih memerah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang.

Naruto menatap Satsuko dengan pandangan yang sangat sewot. Mendengus pelan dan segera pergi meninggalkan Satsuko yang masih mematung. Ia membawa kotak bekal itu dengan perasaan yang jengkel, senang, dan penasaran. Semuanya bercampur aduk.

Ia ingin segera mencoba makanan yang dibuat oleh Hinata. Karena itu, dia segera pergi dari kelasnya.

Tinggallah Satsuko sendirian di sana. Satsuko yang masih mematung, lalu tersenyum simpul. Senyuman yang simpul akhirnya menjadi senyuman malu-malu kucing disertai kemerahan di wajahnya.

"Hihihi ... Naruto memelukku. Jadi, begini rasanya jika dipeluk itu. Sungguh terasa nyaman dan mendebarkan. Aku suka. Aku suka sekali padamu, Naruto," gumam Satsuko yang berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila begitu. Sepertinya dia memang jatuh cinta pada Naruto sekarang.

Sungguh tidak diduga sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak saat itu, Satsuko juga belajar memasak. Ia tidak ingin kalah dari Hinata. Ia ingin memberikan menu makan siang spesial buat Naruto. Dia ingin memberikan kejutan yang manis untuk Naruto.

Pagi-pagi buta itu, Satsuko sudah sibuk di dapur. Ia sedang memasak sesuatu bersama ibunya. Ibunya yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto.

"Aduh, panas!" Satsuko menjauhkan tangannya saat ingin memegang telinga panci yang berada di atas kompor gas."Kaasan, bantuin dong!"

Mikoto yang sedang membersihkan meja makan sebelum mempersiapkan sarapan pagi, hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Satsu-chan, kamu harus belajar sendiri mempersiapkan semuanya. Jangan andalkan Kaasan. Kamu harus pandai membuatnya sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Apalagi masakan ini dibuat untuk orang yang sangat spesial."

Memerahlah wajah Satsuko. Ia terdiam sejenak.

Sedetik kemudian, ia membantahnya dengan segera.

"Ta-Tapi, Kaasan. Dia belum menjadi pacarku. Jangan bilang dia adalah orang yang sangat spesial. Kami hanya sebatas teman sekelas. Itupun tidak terlalu akrab."

Mikoto tetap tersenyum. Ia sudah selesai membersihkan meja makan.

"Tapi, nanti dia pasti akan menjadi pacarmu, kan?" kata Mikoto sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan."Siapa namanya? Namikaze Naruto?"

Wajah Satsuko semakin memerah saja. Ia pun mengangguk cepat. Senyuman simpul terpatri di wajahnya.

"Iya, namanya Namikaze Naruto. Aku suka sekali dengannya."

"Karena itu, cepat nyatakan perasaanmu padanya, Satsu-chan. Sebelum Hinata yang menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto, terlebih dahulu kamu yang harus menyatakan cintamu padanya. Kamu mengerti?"

Satsuko mendengarkan perkataan sang ibu dengan seksama. Sang ibu sudah mendukungnya untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto. Apalagi hanya sang ibu yang menemaninya tinggal selama di kota Konoha. Ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya masih memilih tinggal di kota Suna karena sang Ayah masih bekerja di sana. Jadi, Satsuko merasa rindu dengan teman lamanya yaitu Hinata dan memutuskan untuk balik lagi ke kota Konoha. Sang ibu ikut bersamanya karena sang ibu tahu kalau Satsuko tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Apalagi Satsuko adalah anak yang paling bungsu dan paling dekat dengan sang ibu.

Karena perkataan sang ibu barusan, membuat Satsuko senang sekali. Ia mengangguk dengan penuh tekad di hatinya.

"Baiklah, Kaasan! Aku akan mencobanya. Aku yang akan menembak Naruto duluan," jawab Satsuko mengepalkan tinjunya di depan dadanya.

Sang ibu tersenyum lagi dibuatnya.

"Baguslah, Satsu-chan!"

"Hn."

Satsuko mengangguk penuh arti. Senyuman simpul terpatri lagi di wajahnya yang cantik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa ini? Tumben sekali kamu memberiku bekal makanan," kata Naruto saat memandangi kotak bekal yang dipegangnya sekarang.

Ia sedang duduk bersama Satsuko di lantai atap sekolah. Saat bersamaan, waktu telah memasuki jam istirahat siang.

Satsuko hanya tersenyum simpul dengan sikap malu-malu begitu. Membuat Naruto keheranan.

"Iya, aku yang memasaknya sendiri lho."

"Eh, kamu yang memasak?"

Tatapan Naruto menajam dan menatap Satsuko dengan penuh selidik. Ia curiga dengan tindakan Satsuko yang memberikannya bekal makan siang seperti ini. Apalagi mendadak begini.

'Jangan-jangan ia mau meracuni aku. Secara jelas ia sangat membenciku. Hampir setiap hari, aku dan dia bertengkar. Tapi, biarpun dia menyebalkan dan kasar begitu, aku tetap suka padanya,' batin Naruto yang merasa enggan memakan makanan yang diberikan Satsuko padanya.

Satsuko mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, aku yang memasaknya. Makanya cepat buka bekalnya dan cicipi masakanku itu. Enak atau tidak."

Naruto menjadi sewot mendengarnya.

"Iya ... Iya ...," Naruto mulai membuka tutup kotak bekal itu."Pasti masakanmu tidak enak."

"Aku jamin masakanku sangat enak. Soalnya aku belajar langsung dari ibuku."

"Ah, aku tidak mau dengar."

Satsuko mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi temperamental Naruto yang sangat menyebalkan baginya. Ia merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan sinis yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto padanya. Ini demi cintanya untuk Naruto, dia ingin bersikap baik dan lembut pada Naruto sekarang.

Tutup bekal sudah dibuka, Naruto pun tercengang dan terpaku melihat isinya.

JREEENG!

Isi kotak bekal makan siang itu berupa makanan berbentuk seperti wajah Naruto sendiri. Lengkap dengan rambutnya yang kuning, ada alisnya, ada matanya, ada tiga garis di dua pipinya, dan senyuman melengkung ke atas. Tapi, untuk matanya, dibuat sipit seperti mata musang. Di sampingnya terdapat makanan lain yang tertulis "I LOVE U".

SIIIING!

Naruto sweatdrop di tempat. Ia membeku sambil memandangi makanan itu dengan lama.

Satsuko sampai heran lagi melihatnya. Keningnya pun berkerut.

"Kenapa, Naruto?"

Naruto menatap ke arah Satsuko, yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Maksudnya apa ini?"

Satsuko tersentak. Raut wajahnya pun memerah. Ia pun gugup setengah mati.

"I-Itu ... A-Ano, kamu sudah membaca tulisan yang ada di dalamnya, kan?"

"Sudah. Tulisan i love you. Artinya aku cinta padamu."

Spontan, giliran Naruto yang tersentak. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Eh, i-itu artinya ...," lanjut Naruto yang mulai mengerti dengan maksud semua ini."Artinya kamu menembakku, Satsuko!"

Satsuko mengangguk lagi. Wajahnya masih memerah.

"Iya, tapi kamu sudah menyatakannya juga padaku. Kamu bilang cinta juga padaku, kan?"

Naruto tersentak lagi. Ternyata ini adalah kotak bekal makan siang pemancing cinta. Ia sudah mengatakan kalimat cinta untuk Satsuko yaitu "aku cinta padamu."

Tapi, Naruto tidak mau menerima cinta Satsuko begitu saja. Ia pun merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta Satsuko yang tersalurkan melalui kotak bekal makan siang.

"Jangan senang dulu. Aku ingin mencoba masakanmu ini. Enak atau tidak."

Naruto berwajah datar. Satsuko juga berwajah datar. Senyuman gadis Uchiha itu hilang seketika dari wajahnya.

"Maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Aku akan mencoba masakanmu ini. Kalau masakanmu enak, aku akan menerima cintamu. Tapi, kalau masakanmu tidak enak ..."

Satsuko menahan napasnya sesaat Naruto terdiam.

Lalu Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terputus.

"Kalau masakanmu tidak enak, aku harus menolak cintamu. Apa kamu mengerti, Satsuko?"

"Hn."

Satsuko mengangguk pelan. Raut wajahnya kusut sedikit.

"Baiklah, aku akan langsung mencoba masakanmu ini sekarang."

Naruto mengambil sumpit yang berada di atas makanan itu. Lalu ia mulai mencoba makanan itu satu persatu.

NYAM! NYAM! NYAM!

Naruto makan dengan penuh penghayatan. Sedangkan Satsuko harap-harap cemas menunggu keputusan akhir dari Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto selesai mencicipi hasil masakan Satsuko itu. Ia memandang ke arah Satsuko lagi.

Satsuko pun bertanya pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Naruto?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, ia menjawabnya.

"Tidak enak."

DOOONG!

Aura kesuraman hinggap di atas kepala Satsuko. Ia menunduk kecewa dan sedih. Ia lemas seketika.

"Ternyata aku gagal. Aku belum berhasil membuat makanan yang enak buatmu, Naruto."

Naruto memperhatikan Satsuko dengan pandangan yang datar.

"Tapi, aku menerima cintamu karena aku juga cinta padamu."

Sontak, aura kesuraman menghilang dari atas kepala Satsuko. Ia pun tercengang mendengar perkataan Naruto itu.

"Eh, apa?"

"Aku cinta padamu, Satsuko."

"Eh, ta-tapi, tadi kamu bilang masakanku tidak enak. Kenapa kamu malah menerima cintaku?"

"Aku bohong. Masakanmu luar biasa enak. Lebih enak dari masakan Hinata."

Naruto tersenyum. Satsuko terpaku dibuatnya.

"Benarkah, Naruto?"

"Iya, itu benar."

Kedua mata Satsuko berkaca-kaca. Betapa bahagia hatinya mendengar semua ini.

"Arigatou, Naruto. Aku terharu sekali mendengarnya."

Tanpa sadar, Satsuko menitikkan air matanya.

"Eh, Satsuko?" Naruto kaget karena melihat Satsuko menangis secara mendadak begitu."Kenapa kamu malah menangis?"

"Aku senang makanya aku menangis. Kita sudah jadian hari ini. Aku tidak percaya itu. Hiks ..."

"Kita memang sudah jadian kok. Kita sudah berpacaran. Tapi, kenapa pula kamu menangis seperti ini, Satsuko?"

Buru-buru Naruto menyeka air mata Satsuko dengan tangannya. Satsuko pun terdiam dan membiarkan Naruto menghapus air matanya yang terus berjatuhan.

Ternyata selain menyebalkan, Naruto juga lembut dan perhatian. Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Satsuko.

Betapa romantisnya. Sungguh membuat iri bagi orang yang melihatnya.

Ya, ada yang melihat adegan yang terjadi di antara Naruto dan Satsuko. Dia adalah Hinata sendiri.

Hinata sedang mengintip kemesraan Naruto dan Satsuko di balik pintu atap sekolah. Hatinya pedih dan sakit sekali seperti tertusuk pisau belati yang tajam. Ia memegang kotak bekal makan siang yang dibuatnya khusus untuk Naruto. Namun, apa daya dia sudah terlambat memberikan kotak bekal makan siang itu untuk Naruto. Padahal ia juga berencana ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto melalui kotak bekal makan siang ini. Nasi telah menjadi bubur.

Dengan senyuman yang tulus terukir di wajahnya, Hinata ikut senang jika teman baiknya yaitu Satsuko yang telah mendapatkan cinta Naruto. Meskipun hatinya terluka, tapi ia menerima semua kenyataan ini dengan lapang dada. Ia harus bahagia dan membiarkan mereka berpacaran tanpa hambatan.

"Selamat buatmu, Satsuko. Naruto telah memilihmu menjadi pacarnya daripada aku. Walaupun aku berusaha untuk membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padaku melalui kotak bekal ini, tapi ternyata Naruto tetap menyukaimu. Apalagi kamu sekelas dengannya. Kamu beruntung bisa dekat dengannya setiap saat. Aku doakan semoga kalian berdua berbahagia untuk selamanya," bisik Hinata pelan.

Setelah itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Ia menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang gontai. Raut wajahnya sangat suram dan menyedihkan. Kotak bekal itu dipeluknya dengan erat. Ia tersenyum di balik hati yang sedih. Ia sudah terlambat untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto.

Akhir yang bahagia untuk Satsuko dan akhir yang sedih untuk Hinata. Satsuko yang menjadi pilihan akhir oleh Naruto. Pilihan yang terbaik untuk menjadi kekasihnya melalui kotak bekal makan siang. Menjadi saksi cinta antara Naruto dan Satsuko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita baru update nih di tahun baru 2016!**

 **Fic untuk Saus Kacang. Sesuai ide cerita yang kamu kasih sama saya, maka saya buat cerita ini sebaik mungkin. Semoga sesuai harapanmu ya. ^^**

 **Maaf, jika saya terlalu lama membuatnya. Tapi, akhirnya update juga sekarang.**

 **Jadi, gimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatianmu yang sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **TERTANDA**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Sabtu, 2 Januari 2016**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **SANKYUU!**


End file.
